Friends on the computer
by Lily800
Summary: Dedicated to BluePhantom99, on what all happens between us...
1. On the computer

"Chiro! Dinner's ready!" Nova called out.

"Just two seconds!"

"Two seconds? It's been 2 hours! Don't make me come up there!"

"Ok, ok!"

He finally came down.

"What do you keep doing in there?" She asked.

"Nothing.."

"Are you hiding something, kid?" Sprx asked.

"NO!"

"Then why're you late for dinner?"

"I just...I...I was...I was playing a video game!" He quickly said.

"Really?" Sprx narrowed his eyes.

"YEAH!"

Chiro was really acting strange. He was always late, be it meals or classes.

So, Otto injected a CCTV camera in his room when he wasn't there.

He wasn't doing something so strange. He just kept checking something in his computer.


	2. PurpleGhost88

_Chiro's POV_

I quickly turned on my computer.

_1 new message_ My inbox said.

I opened it. It was from my friend. I never met her, actually. We met on a story-writing site. And we became friends.

Her pen-name is _PurpleGhost88_.

Mine is _MonkeyBoy77. _

Yeah...it's stupid...but she thinks that it's cute! So I don't have a problem!

The message said,

_Hey. What're you doing?_

MonkeyBoy77,

_Nothing, actually. I'm just getting bored. -.-_

PurpleGhost88,

_Ookkk... Sooooo, I was wondering if you'd help me in something._

MonkeyBoy77,

_MonkeyBoy at your service!_

PurpleGhost88,

_Thanks. So I'm trying to write a 'mysterious' story. But I can't think of any idea._

MonkeyBoy77,

_Really? You're such a good aurthor!_

PurpleGhost88,

_Y-you think so?_

MonkeyBoy77,

_OF COURSE! YOU WRITE GGRREEAATT STORIES!_

But she didn't reply for some time. I got a bit worried.

MonkeyBoy77,

_You ok?_

No reply, again.

I got _really _worried.

She always replies...what's wrong? , I thought.

Then,

PurpleGhost88,

_I'm sorry...I can't reply you for some days...ok?_

MonkeyBoy77,

_Why not?_

PurpleGhost88,

_I have some work to do...so I'll reply you when it's finished..._

_Bye! Love ya!_

MonkeyBoy77,

_(smiles) Lova ya, too!_

Why isn't she replying? What's wrong? What _could _go wrong? , I thought.

I talked to her whenever I'm sad, whenever I'm angry, whatever. And she _always _calmed me down.

I even thought that we're in love! And I was _sooo_ embarassed when I realised that I asked her that!

But, nah...I don't have such a good luck...

So this is how it went,

MonkeyBoy77,

_Are we in love?_

PurpleGhost88,

_ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?! NO!_

MonkeyBoy77,

_Then why do you write 'Love Ya!' at the end of every message?_

PurpleGhost88,

_THAT'S SISTERLY LOVE!_

MonkeyBoy77,

_Oh..._

I was blushing like crazy when I wrote the last message, but I was glad that she couldn't see me...hehe.

So, she didn't reply at all. She didn't even publish any stories.

I was worried again. What was she doing? She never told me.

After 3 days, or maybe 4,

PurpleGhost88,

_I'M BACK!_

MonkeyBoy77,

_Yay! Wait, did you go somewhere?_

PurpleGhost88,

_No...Not exactly...the internet connection was lost at my house, that's all. ^^_

MonkeyBoy77,

_Oh...sooo...I was wondering..._

PurpleGhost88,

_Hhmm?_

MonkeyBoy77,

_How 'bout we meet in reality?_

PurpleGhost88,

_...What? Reality? Why?_

MonkeyBoy77,

_You know, just for fun!_

PurpleGhost88,

_Ok! So when and where?_

MonkeyBoy77,

_Hhmm...lemme think...the 5th plot park?_

PurpleGhost88,

_That's cool. 5pm?_

MonkeyBoy77,

_Tomorrow?_

PurpleGhost88,

_*nods* But how will I identify you?_

Monkeyboy77,

_I'll be wearing a red sweater and blue jeans, ok?_

PurpleGhost88,

_Ok! Um...I'll wear a purple cloak!_

MonkeyBoy77,

_Why a cloak?_

PurpleGhost88,

_My pen name is PurpleGHOST88! I have to look like one!_

Monkeyboy77,

_Oh...right...silly me! So we'll meet tomorrow, then!_

PurpleGhost88,

_Got it. Bye! Love ya! (Don't get me wrong! That means sisterly love!)_

MonkeyBoy77,

_Ok! Bye! Love ya! (brotherly love, of course!)_


	3. Meeting!

So, finally, the day arrived. I wore my normal clothes, a red sweater and blue jeans. I took my umbrella with me, just in case it rained.

At 4:45pm sharp, I set out for the park.

It was evening, that meant there were many and MANY people there. It seemed difficult for me to find her. But it wasn't.

As I looked around the park, someone put their hands on my eyes. I felt them. They were really soft.

"Guess who is it?" A soft voice asked.

I had NO idea, "I don't know..."

Then the person removed the hands, and I saw...her. PurpleGhost88. It was her!

"It's me! PurpleGhost!" She said, and hugged me. I blushed. My heart started pounding. I almost fell down.

_Wow..._

"I don't belive it! It's really you!" She said exitedly.

"M-me neither!" I replied. She was the most beautiful girl I met.

"So what's your real name?" She asked.

"Chiro.."

"That's nice. My name's Violet."

Her name resembled her pen name. Even her eyes were purple!

"You know what?" I asked, after we both sat on the bench.

"What?"

"Your pen name shouldn't be Purple_Ghost_88. It should be Purple_Angel_88."

She blushed, "Really?"

"Yeah!"

Well, I was glad she didn't ask _why_.

Then, something liquid-y fell on my head. I looked up. It was water. It was raining.

"Cool! Rain!" Violet said. I thought she was being sarcastic, so I opened my umbrella and put it on top of her.

She smiled, "Thanks, Chiro. But I don't need it." She pushed it back to me, "I like getting wet in the rain."

"Me, too!" I closed the umbrella.

"Come on!" She took my hand and pulled me out of the park. I blushed. We both ran on the streets. They were totally empty.

She twirled on them like a ballerina. Her purple hair flowed behind her.

"Don't you just love rain?" She asked.

"Yeah..._but I love you more..._"

Yes, I was in love...but I wanted to ask her if she had any 'boyfriends'. I didn't know much about her, after all.

I decided to ask her on the internet. She wouldn't see me blush on that thing!

"You know..." She said, "I never got anyone like you. No one's ever been so polite to me.."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have any friends at all.." She looked embarrassed.

"B-but why not? You're so nice!"

"Thanks...but other people think I'm crazy..."

"I bet you they don't know what they're talkin' about!"

She smiled, "Yeah."

Then, we saw a little puppy passing through the street.

"Awww...that's so cute...come here, little guy." Violet said, holding out open arms. The puppy jumped right in and licked her.

But, then, suddenly, it jumped out of her hands and ran away.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"I don't know.." We both turned back and gasped.


	4. Rescuing

There was a group of formless, heading right for us.

"Vi, hide under the bushes!" I pushed her beneath some bushes and transformed into the Hypermode.

"LIGHTNING KICK!"

"THUNDER PUNCH!"

"MONKEY FU!"

And they all were destroyed.

"You can come out now." I said.

"What _were _those...things?" She asked.

"They're called formless. Cause, you know, they don't quite have a form."

"Oh..but thanks for saving me, though."

I smiled, "Don't mention it."

She smiled back.

Then,

"Violet, honey, dinner's ready!" A voice said.

"Sorry, Chiro, gotta go! Bye!"

I waved back.

**That's a bit of what happens between Blue and me...**

**But I don't quite know how to express it...**

**I'll try to write more on this story...**

**Anyway, YOU TOTALLY ROCK, BLUE!**


End file.
